


This is never going to stop

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Carlos get into an accident at work, a pregnant Tk starts to feel the need to use again. Tk stares worry that because of his addiction he's going to make a horrible father.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	This is never going to stop

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank 'mimierose' on Tumblr for the suggestion of this story and I hope you like it.

Tk's day had been horrible. There was no other way to put it.  


It had stated even started off bad. It was one of the few days were Carlos had an earlier shift then he did so he woke up on his own. Their dog asleep the whole morning in his bed.  


It started to look like his day was getting better as he got to work, the rest of the team already there and a delicious breakfast courtesy of Paul sitting on the table waiting for him. Paul had been nice enough the last couple weeks to keep up with his latest cravings and make sure he was able to eat at least some of them at work.  


And the day had carried on pretty good after that. He was still stuck on desk duty, would be until after the baby was born, and while he hated desk duty he was happy to still be able to work at the fire house.  


The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Carlos calling him during his lunch break his husband a sweet amount of caring and a little bit over protective. The team went on a few calls that day but nothing to serious.  


It wasn't until that evening when his day really started to go downhill. One of the worst days of his life starting off with a phone call.  


"Tk?" Owen said a little worriedly as his son walked into his office without knocking. "What's wrong?"  


"Carlos is in the hospital." Tk was able to get out between a few uneven breaths. "He's in the hospital dad."  


"Okay." Owen nodded pushing his own thoughts and worry's down as he pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to place his hands on Tk's shoulders. "What happened?"  


"Someone beat him up. They didn't say much else." Tk was starting to hyperventilate a little never having been more worried in his whole life. "They just told me he got beat up and he's in the hospital."  


"Okay. I'm gonna get Judd to cover my shift and we're gonna drive to the hospital okay?" Owen knew he son wasn't in any way up for driving right now and with his own worry for his son-in-law he knew he wouldn't be all that much help at the station. "Go get what you need and I'll meet you by my car."  


"Okay." Tk nodded the calming voice of his dad helping him a little. "Okay."  


"He's going to be okay Tk." Owen assured him, his son nodded again before he left do what his dad had told him.  


Owen let out a small sigh once Tk was out of earshot before he got to work with making sure everything would be covered for both he and Tk and putting on a brave face again as he walked out of the fire station and over to his car, Tk already seat in the front and waiting for him.  


Owen got in without a word, Tk handing over the car keys without looking at him and Owen starting the car, the two driving to the hospital in the same silence. It wasn't until they were about five minutes from the hospital that Tk looked over at his dad and finally said, "What if he's not okay?"  


"He's going to be okay Tk." Owen assured him wishing that he could just look over and comfort his son but having to keep his eyes on the road ahead. "He has a lot to fight for."  


"You don't know he's going to be okay." Tk pointed out finding it really hard to see things in the positive way his dad was. "We can't know if he's fine or not, if he's gonna be fine."  


"And we don't know that he won't be absolutely fine." Owen shot back. "But I am pretty sure that he will fight to be there for both you end that baby. And if I know Carlos he will fight a lot."  


Tk just nodded trying to believe what his dad was saying.  


Nothing else was said for the rest of the car ride and when they finally made it to the hospital the pair got out of the car in silence and started to walk towards the Hospital.  


"Carlos Reyes?" Tk asked as he walked up to the nurse’s station.  


"What's your relation to him?" The nurse asked as she looked up at him.  


"He's my husband." Tk couldn't help but play with the ring on his finger as the nurse searched through the computer.  


"He's down in the emergency room." The nurse said a couple seconds later. "Just walk down the hall and you'll find him."  


"Thank you." Tk smiled at her before he and Owen started to walk down the hall.  


When they got their Tk talked to another nurse who showed them to Carlos' bed.  


"Hey baby." Carlos smiled sleepily over to Tk as his husband walked up to his bed.  


"Hey." Tk smiled as he took a hold of Carlos hand. "You okay?"  


"I'm okay." Carlos nodded trying to assure Tk although the deep breaths he had to keep taking were doing the opposite. "I might need surgery but I'm okay."  


"If you need surgery then you’re not okay." Tk shock his head as he took a seat in the chair next to Carlos' bed keeping one hand firmly in his husbands.  


"I broke my leg Tyler. They might have to take me into surgery to fix it but they don't know yet. I promise you I am fine." Carlos couldn't help but smile at his husbands concern.  


"You might need surgery Carlos." Tk shock his head. "Other than your leg are you okay?"  


"Yeah other than my leg I am fine." Carlos promised him before he looked up and over to Owen. "Thanks for driving him here."  


"Of course had to make sure my son-in-law was okay." Owen nodded as he moved from where he was still standing by the curtain to sit down on the opposite side of the bed to his son. "What the hell happened?"  


"Some guy I was trying to arrest got very violent and he got the upper hand on me, I ended up failing down the stairs. I'm going to be fine though." Carlos assured both of them as he laid his head back on his pillow, his head pain starting to come back. "Your shift isn't over yet."  


"I happen to be the captain so." Owen pointed out with a small shrug leaning back in his seat. "I will probably have to head back for about an hour or two soon but Tk is here all night."  


"Thanks dad." Tk smiled over at the older man.  


The next hour was spent with the three men talking almost quietly as Carlos got more and more tired, the events of the day finally starting to catch up to him before he finally fell asleep, Owen taking his leave not long after that a promise to Tk that he wouldn’t be too long and to call him if anything changed.  


After Owen left Tk seat transitioning between looking down at his phone and looking up at his husband, still worried that something was going to happen. And that worry turned out to be right when almost an hour after his dad had left, noise’s started to come off of Carlos’ machines and nurses were running into the room all making quick work of trying to find out what was going on with his husband.

“Dad.” Tk sighed tears slipping down his cheeks when his father finally answered. “He’s bleeding internally, they took him into surgery. Dad.”

“I’m going to come to you.” Owen told him down the phone, some of his worry starting to seep through into his voice even as he tried his hardest not to let it. “Tk, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Tk just nodded even though he knew his dad couldn’t hear, hanging up the phone as a nurse came into the room to show him over to the waiting room, Tk followed her feeling numb as she promised to tell him as soon as they knew something. 

The numb feeling in his stomach quickly turned into a feeling that Tk hated being all too familiar with, a felling he hated. The longer Tk seat there on his own waiting for news on Carlos the stronger the feeling grew and by the time his father arrived Tk was doing everything he could to make that feeling go away.

Owen having seen his son in this state more times than he would have liked to knew what it was almost straight away and he walked over to stop a pacing TK. “You okay, kid?”

“No.” Tk admitted after a second of hesitation shaking his head as he let himself lean into the hand now resting on his shoulder. “I’m not okay dad.”

“Sit.” Owen said softly leading the younger man over to the chairs, and slowly sitting down next to him. “Carlos is going to be fine, I know he is.”

“You don’t know that dad.” Tk shock his head as he ran a hand over his face. “Everyone thought he was okay and then this happened. They rushed him into surgery dad, he has internal bleeding.”

“I know that man is going to fight.” Owen told him placing his hand back on Tk’s shoulder. “He is going to fight to get back to you, so that he can meet that baby, I know he is Tyler.”

Tk couldn’t help but let a small smile pull on the corner of his lips and the sound of his full name being used by his father. “You normally only call me Tyler when your mad at me.”

Owen shrugged having used the name in a hope to distract Tk for even one second from what was going on around them. “Carlos isn’t going to stop fighting, he has too much to fight for.”

“I hope your right dad.” TK nodded leaning a little into his father’s side as the pair settled into a comfortable silence, the felling in his stomach not gone but defiantly not as strong as it was before Owen’s arrival.

It was almost three house before the pair heard anything about Carlos. A doctor quick to assure them that he was okay and stable, still in recovery and still asleep but hopeful that he would wake up soon.

The doctor quickly showed the pair to Carlos’ room, making it clear to them that he didn’t want more than two people in the room at once. 

The first thing Tk did as he walked into the room was try and not pay attention to all the machines attached to Carlos, quickly walking over to sit beside him, taking Carlos’ hand in his own. Owen followed his son into the room just as quietly taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

“Shit.” Tk said a little too loudly for his own liking about twenty minutes later. “I didn’t call his mum.”

“I will.” Owen told him as he pushed himself up from the chair. “I will call her, you just sit with him, okay.”

Tk nodded with a small smile as Owen made his way out of the room.

The rest of the day went extremely slowly for Tk, Carlos not waking up for almost two hours. Two hours that Tk spent sitting silently by his husband’s bedside, only saying something when his mother-in-law walked into the room. Once Carlos woke up though, the world seemed to move quickly around Tk and before he knew it Carlos was asleep again, his mother having gone home with the insurance from Carlos that he was going to be perfectly fine and him pointing out that she needed sleep more than he needed her there. Tk having told his dad the same thing an hour before.

Sitting in the room, on his own for the first time in hours that feeling couldn’t help but start to sneak up on him again and Tk seat there trying to convince himself that he didn’t need anything to take his mind of things, Carlos was okay and after a few weeks of bed rest and a couple months of taking everything easy he was going to be back to normal.

It didn’t help push the feeling away though and Tk reached a hand down to rest on the small curve of his stomach instead reminding himself that he couldn’t mess up, not anymore he had another life that relied on him and he couldn’t do anything to put them in danger, no matter how much he wanted to use.

*****************************************

Carlos spent two weeks in the hospital, Tk there with him when he wasn’t at work or sleeping at home, somthing Carlos hade made him do with the good point that he needed sleep and food more than ever and he wasn’t going to get them as he needed from a hospital room.

“You finally get to come home.” TK pointed out as he helped Carlos pack everything back into his bags. 

“I do.” Carlos agreed with a small nod as he placed the last top in his bag before zipping it shut. “Can’t wait.”

“I can’t wait either.” Tk agreed having hated the last weeks of going home to an empty house. “You will be stuck there for a couple more weeks though, no work for a while.”

“I know.” Carlos nodded having been reminded more than a few times that he couldn’t go back to work for at least a month. “I’ll have lots of time to get the nursery ready.”

Tk nodded even though just the thought of their baby made him think back to how much he could have messed everything up only a couple days earlier.

“You okay?” Carlos asked quickly noticing the change in his husband. 

“I’m fine.” Tk promised as he walked round to stand right in front of Carlos. “But your only to do the easy things, Judd had offered to help with any of the heavy lifting seeming as neither of us can do it.”

“That’s nice of him.” Carlos was thankful for Judd but he also kind of hated the fact that he wasn’t able to do it himself. “When’s your dad supposed to be here?” Owen had offered to drive them both back to the hospital as Tk’s car had broken down on him a couple weeks ago and Carlos was still yet to find another one for himself since his broke down for the last time almost six months ago. 

“In about an hour your discharge papers should all be done by then and we can just leave straight away.” Tk told him before he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Carlos’ lips. “And he gave me tomorrow off so we can spend the day at home.”

“Two whole days at home with you, that sounds pretty amazing.” Carlos agreed as he wrapped his arms around Tk’s waist, a little awkwardly with his leg. “Don’t remember the last time we had that.”

“I would say the last time we had that was probably when I got pregnant.” TK pointed out placing his own arms around Carlos. “You know the reason I can’t eat sushi.”

“You don’t like sushi that much.” Carlos pointed out with a small laugh.

“I do like sushi and I’ve liked it even more since I haven’t been able to eat.” Tk shot back laughing a little himself. “Can’t get any more pregnant, can I. not that well be doing much of that with your leg.”

“Sadly I don’t think I’m up to it.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “I wouldn’t mind making out with my husband on the sofa for a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either.” TK laughed his earlier worries temporarily forgotten.

****************************************

“Ty what’s wrong?” Carlos asked the next day as the pair seat on the sofa, Carlos having spent the last few minutes talking about the baby and having noticed that his husband had tensed up.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Tk tried to assure him but Carlos could see straight through it.

“I can tell something’s up.” Carlos moved around a little on the sofa so he could get a better look at Tk before he carried on talking. “Please talk to me.”

TK sighed shaking his head keeping his eyes firmly on his legs and away from his husband as he finally admitted. “When you were in the hospital I wanted to use.”

“Oh.” Carlos couldn’t help but be a little shocked by that. “But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t.” Tk agreed with a small nod knowing that while Carlos wasn’t asking him the other man needed to hear it. “But I wanted to.”

“Okay.” Carlos shrugged not really understanding why this was such a bit deal. “This isn’t the first time you’ve wanted to use since you got sober but you didn’t use and that’s all that matters.”

“I’m pregnant Carlos, were going to have a baby together and the other week I wanted to use.” Tk could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes. “I am pregnant Carlos and I wanted nothing more than to use, then to do something that could very much kill that baby. I’m gonna make a horrible dad.”

“You are not going to make a horrible dad.” Carlos tried to assure him firmly as he placed a hand on Tk’s shoulder hating that his husband was going through this and had been for weeks without telling him. “I know you and I know you’re going to make a good dad.”

“You can’t know that Carlos. If I was going to make a good dad I wouldn’t have tried to use.” Tk shock his head shaking Carlos’ hand off of him. 

“Tyler, you’re an addict, that feeling will probably never really go away but you didn’t use and in the end that is that matters. I have watched you with kids and I have watched your face every single time we’ve seen that baby. I know you’re going to make a great dad.” Carlos assured him slowly placing his hand back onto Tk’s shoulder happy when the other man didn’t shrug it off. “You have been sober for over seven years now. You have worked hard for years to stay sober and I know you will continue. You’re gonna make a good dad I know you are.”

Tk nodded slowly as some of the tears slipped down his cheek, “You really think that?”

“I know that.” Carlos confirmed with a small nod. “You didn’t use Ty and that’s what matters.”

“I love you.” Tk smiled as he leaned into Carlos “I love you so much Carlos.”

“I love you too baby.” Carlos pulled Tk even tighter into his side letting Tk cry into his shoulder. “You feeling better?” He asked about ten minutes later.

“I think. I’m still terrified but I feel better than I did.” Tk confirmed. “Thank you for that.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
